zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Knight
" Hello. I see you found Gesner's Book. I hope it wasn't too much trouble" - Dr. Knight Dr. Peter Knight has survived in the royal bunkers beneath Buckingham Palace. He has been in search of the fabled panacea which is a universal cure John Dee died looking for. Part in Story When first encountered, he is found experimenting on an infected human while wearing a hazmat suit in a bullet proof glass medical chamber. Here, he is looking for a way to cure the plague. He sends the survivor to go retrieve letters from Dee himself and a book written by Gesner, as he says they hold the key to the Panacea. When you retrieve the Gesner's Book, you will find him in his chamber without a Hazmat suit on. He looks to be infected, but gives himself a shot and the infection recedes, as the included picture shows. He will then upgrade your scanner and begin to decipher the letters. After you do a few more missions for The Prepper, you will then return to him and will then send you off to find more letters. When they have been retrieved he will become excited and send you off while he begins to make the Panacea. Later on you will be contacted via radio, where he will tell you to meet him at Buckingham Palace while coughing heavily. When you arrive, you will find him in the palace as an infected, which will proceed to attack once it sees you. You will then be forced to kill him. Once he is dead, you must take his eyeball in order to access the security door that leads to the flooded chambers underneath, which, in turn, leads to an open vault which gives you the panacea. Trivia *Dr. Knight is voiced by Tom Goodman Hill. *Dr. Knight is simply referred to as "The Doc". *He is only encountered once outside of his personal quarantine. *The Doc seemed to have become infected after you leave him the first time, his Hazmat suit can be found bloodied outside of his chamber. *The Doc seems to have a deterrent for the infection, though it doesn't last long. *As an infected, The Doc can kill you in one hit. *When you find Dr. Knight as an infected, there is also an armored infected in the room with him. It's possible that the armored accelerated the process of Dr. Knight's infection or killed him, not that much time was left for Dr. Knight anyways. **If you go into Dr.Knight's personal quarantine after he has fled deep into Buckingham, scan by his bloodied hazmat suit to find a recorder. This recorder has Dr.Knight's own little diary about him and finding the Pancea. **According to the recorder, Dr. Knight is infected on "day seven", and "only the latest iteration of my Panacea test keeps me... from succumbling entirely". Also, the document mentions that Dr. Knight has a hunch that he will not survive and it was after he goes to "the surface... to call for help" that he turns into an infected. Gallery FlashPlayerPlugin_11_5_502_135 2012-12-13 16-00-28-84_0001.jpg|The Doc as one of them. Dr._Knight_Comic.png|The Doc in the Online Comic FlashPlayerPlugin_11_5_502_135 2012-12-13 16-23-03-20_0001.jpg|The Doc's bloody Hazmat Suit Category:Protagonists Category:ZombiU Characters